


Open to interpretation

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as he’d known it had come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open to interpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/profile)[**nocturnali**](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/)'s ADWT 2nd year birthday and since I did it last year I couldn’t help but write a fic that includes all 52 of last years' prompts (unless I accidentally edited one out) that can be found [HERE](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/236184.html).

> _You may think I’m a hero. I don’t. Heroes aren’t supposed to get people killed. They’re supposed to save them and there were a lot of people that I wasn’t able to save. And maybe it wasn’t my job to save them, free will and choice and all that other stuff we were fighting for but for what it’s worth I’m sorry._
> 
>  _I’m sorry he’s dead. I’m sorry she’s dead. I’m sorry your friend died. I’m sorry your partner died._
> 
>  _I’m sorry._
> 
>  _Yours sincerely,  
>  Harry Potter_

~

The courtyard was beautiful. It was part of someone’s backyard, forgotten in the midst of more important issues like war and who died this week but once it was uncovered, the weeds and the broken rocks cleared away, it was beautiful. The peacefulness that only the end of a war could bring only made more gorgeous.

It was the perfect place for a wedding. Ribbons, glittering with charmed lights, snaked their way up stone columns, hiding the cracks and the discolouration, unravelled ends drifting softly in the breeze. Plants, coaxed to life in mismatched pots gathered in the corners, some with blue or purple leaves against the more common deep greens. Music was playing softly, some sort of instrumental piece, not classical but a delightful accompaniment to the atmosphere.

“Never in a million years,” Ron said in a breathless whisper, “would I have believed that our own Loony Lovegood would have gotten married.”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed, elbowing him in the side sharply but the bride in question was out of earshot.

Harry just laughed, which earned him a glare all for himself but he just smiled and shrugged. “He has a point. Never would have thought Luna would have been the first of us all to be getting married. Never mind it’s not even to a wizard at that.”

They all took a moment to stare at the groom. He was a young man, same age as them and he had the widest grin on his face as he chatted with the gathered guests.

“I wonder where she met him,” Hermione mused.

“Who knows the kind of places that girl hangs out,” Ron said. “They kind of people she meets.”

“That would explain why she likes hanging around us,” Harry added.

Ron grinned. “Of course.”

The three of them were sitting on an ornate bench against one side of the courtyard; some sort of creeping vine twirling around the arm rests. Not many people came over to say hello, despite the fact that they were acquainted with most of the attendees. Everyone had been so eager to say hello and have a chat with The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice when the war had ended but now the fervour had died down and people weren’t eager to bring up past horrors.

“Here comes the bride,” Hermione whispered as Luna saw them and swept towards them. Swept was the appropriate word; Harry wasn’t the expert on girls fashions but even he could tell that Luna’s wedding dress was inspired by a great many styles from many different time periods. However, not surprisingly, it looked absolutely perfect on her.

“I’m so glad you guys could make it,” she said with a huge grin.

“Congratulations, Luna,” Harry said as he stood up to hug her.

“Thankyou,” she said. “Congratulations to you too.”

“What for?”

She shrugged. “I’m sure there is something you’ve done that deserved it.” She turned to Hermione. “Thankyou for the Cocoa Butter Body Lotion that you gave me. It smells delicious.”

Hermione looked surprised. “But that was part of your wedding present. You aren’t supposed to open that yet.”

Luna smiled. “I cheated. It smelt nice. Have you met Philip yet?”

They shook their heads and Luna turned to call her new husband over.

“This is Phillip,” she introduced. “He’s quiet and enjoys puzzles. I’m also in love with him which is fortunate since we’re married.” She gestured at Harry. “This is Harry Potter. He saved the entire world.”

Harry stuttered as Phillip reached out to shake his hand. “I really didn’t save it, er, that’s to say-”

“Never mind,” Phillip said with a grin. “I understand. Thanks anyway.”

“This is Hermione Granger. She is very smart and knows a lot of things.”

Hermione blushed but she smiled as she took Phillip’s hand.

“And this,” Luna finished, “is Ron Weasley. He is very courageous and also in love with Hermione here although those two facts are not related.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Ron muttered, which got him another jab in the ribs. “Nice to meet you,” he said to Phillip who laughed in return.

“Nice to meet you all,” he said. “I’ve heard a lot about you guys.”

“How do you like married life so far?” Ron asked.

Phillip grinned and gave Luna a squeeze round the waist. “It’s been absolutely amazing. Oh, someone’s calling me.” He waved a hand at a group of people who were gesturing at him, his friends by the look of their clothing.

“Why don’t you get something to eat,” Luna said, continuing to play. “The Lobster Thermidor looks delicious. And be sure to wear some flowers in your hair,” she added. “They ward off Gibbering Goolacks. They give bad luck,” she said knowingly to Harry.

Hermione smiled. “Flowers,” she said. “We won’t forget. Congratulations again.”

“Yeah, congratulations,” Ron added with a quick kiss on Luna’s cheek before getting dragged away.

Luna turned to Harry. “Why haven’t you been dancing with Ginny?” she asked. “I know she’s here. I saw the very lovely green dress she’s wearing.”

Harry coughed, refusing to look up and try to find Ginny in the crowd. “Yeah, er, Ginny and I aren’t exactly together. Kinda.”

Luna gave him a weird look. “She is very pretty.”

“Pretty isn’t everything.”

“Well, that’s good to hear but you shouldn’t wait so long to dance with her. Someone else might snap her up.”

Harry frowned. “Has Hermione been talking to you?

“Well, yes. I talk to a lot of people. Anything in particular?”

“Never mind.”

Luna smiled and shrugged, the flower and ribbon hairpiece tilting dangerously atop her hair. “Okay.”

They stood for a moment, watching the guests mingle. The courtyard wasn’t all that big and as soon as you’d finished talking to one person, you only had to turn around to find a new friend.

“It’s strange,” Harry said finally. “To see all my friends getting married.”

“Well, the war is over,” Luna pointed out.

“The war may be over but the battles haven’t stopped.”

“Battles? Really? Can I help?” Luna looked intensely eager to help.

“No, don’t worry,” he said hurriedly. “It’s not that kind of a battle.” He sighed. “Phillip seems rather at ease among all this magic for a Muggle,” he noted.

Luna frowned. “Magic’s everywhere, Harry,” she said. “Not just in the wizarding world. There was nothing to get used to.”

He frowned. “Right.”

“Are you going to come dance?” Luna asked, abruptly changing the subject as she was prone to do.

“Maybe later. I’m not all that good at dancing. Why don’t you go find Phillip?”

“Oh he’s still busy talking to people. I’ll just start dancing on my own and he can join in later. Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Luna.”

He watched her twirl off onto the dance floor, the sheer skirts of her wedding dress swirling around her. The other people dancing automatically made room for her, some giving her strange looks, other smiles but it only took a few steps in the dance only Luna knew before Phillip caught her moving hand and spun her right into his arms, initiating a different dance. Harry saw Phillip’s mouth shaped the words ‘I love you’ and the beautiful smile that lit up Luna’s face in return.

The courtyard seemed even more beautiful when people in love were dancing in it.

He saw Hermione and Ron move onto the dance floor as well, Ron making a comment that made Phillip laugh and Hermione hide a smile. Harry was out of hearing range but he saw Luna make a comment of her own back which caused Ron to start blushing and twirl Hermione away from the newly married couple.

Harry sighed and began to walk out of the courtyard. With everyone dancing, his disappearance would not be missed and he was never that good with parties.

~

Only about half the torches in the courtroom were lit, the rest were smoking lazily, making the air seem thick and languid to breathe. Every so often, the magical chains would rattle as the accused shifted his position in the chair. Fenrir Greyback never stayed still for long, twisting and snarling at anyone he could make eye contact with. In contrast, Remus Lupin sat absolutely still beside Harry, eyes trained on the Chief Warlock and hands twisting the fabric of his trousers. On the other side of the courtroom, Nymphadora Tonks was seated with a pile of reports in front of her and her hair a dull brown.

The Wizengamot was fully assembled, as they had been far too many times in the past couple of months in order to hold the trials and sentence the various Death Eaters and their arrested allies for their part in the war. Harry was beginning to suspect that many of the members were starting to get a little tired of the proceedings.

“Fenrir Greyback,” the Chief Warlock stated and Greyback’s head swung round to face him. “You are accused of 37 counts of murder, 48 counts of indecent assault, 25 instances of torture against Muggles…”

“There was more than that,” Harry whispered fiercely. “There was far more than that.”

Remus nodded. “They are the only ones they can prove.”

“Please state your plea for the benefit of the court once more, Mr Greyback,” the Chief Warlock asked, not looking up once from his notes.

Greyback merely laughed and laughed.

“In the event that you are unable to restate your plea,” the Chief Warlock said, “the court will heed your previous plea of guilty and commence with the sentencing.”

“Of course I did those things,” Greyback sneered. “Though I wouldn’t call myself guilty over it. More like I can still taste their blood on my lips and I still-”

An Auror from behind the accused’s chair lifted his wand slightly and Greyback broke of with a choke, crumpling in his chair before continuing with his laughter.

“For the crimes of which you have been accused and been proven guilty,” the Chief Warlock continued in a bored tone of voice. “You are sentenced to Life Imprisonment in Azkaban according the Revised Werewolf Code of Conduct. After a period of five years you will be granted the opportunity to ask for a review of you case. That is the final decision.” The Chief tapped his wand against his desk and a low boom reverberated throughout the room.

“It’s almost amusing in a horrible way. The revisions to the werewolf laws are the very thing that’s allowing this monster a chance to get out of his punishment. Eventually, he could be free. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry,” Remus said as the Aurors dragged Greyback out of the chair and into a new set of chains.

“I know the feeling,” Harry muttered.

It took a couple of minutes to get Greyback properly secured. Even when he had no chance of escape, the werewolf still fought and twisted against his captors as wands were jabbed into his neck. With a final heave he managed to drag himself across the floor until he was directly underneath the spot where Harry and Remus were sitting.

“Was this your great plan, boy?” he asked with a repulsive snigger. “Get me locked up by law because you didn’t have the balls to kill me yourself? Too bad your precious laws deprived you of your chance to have me executed. Bet you would have loved to have revenge like -”

“Enough,” an Auror hissed and began to whisper a spell.

Greyback reluctantly fell silent but he continued to grin hideously upwards.

“I never wanted revenge,” Remus said quietly. “I never wanted to kill anyone. Unlike you.”

Greyback laughed and Harry felt the hair’s on the back of his neck prickle at the sheer violence of the sound.

“Is that it?” Greyback said softly. “Scared I’m going to kill you? My boy, tell me. What good would it be too kill you if we’re both already dead? I’ll give you one guess as to how long those laws will last.”

He started to laugh again as they dragged him away but no one except Remus gave him a second look. The rest of the Wizengamot was slowly packing up their papers and gathering their robes. Harry watched as Tonks slowly replaced her wand in her sleeve and sat back down, tipping her head back as the Auror next to her whispered something in her ear.

“Can we go now?” Harry asked.

Remus smiled slightly. “Yeah,” he said and touched Harry’s shoulder briefly. “Let’s go.”

The Atrium was filled with cool breezes compared to the stuffiness of the courtroom and a few people stared after them as they left but no one actively hindered them.

“Thankyou for coming to these trials, Harry,” Remus said as soon as they were outside. “You know you don’t have too.”

“Yes, I do. I have to see this end.”

Remus smiled. “I know the feeling,” he said with a sigh. “These new Werewolf Laws are something that I have fought long and hard for to see implemented. It’s just awfully ironic that the result of them ended up benefiting Greyback before me. And I can’t really complain about it either,” he finished.

“I’ve found that a lot of things in life are unfair.”

“That they are. Evil is an art form, you know. It’s always so intricately executed that just when you think you’ve got rid of it all it comes back and bites you in the arse.”

“What are you going to do now?” Harry asked.

Remus stretched his arms and blinked up into the sun’s rays. “Probably go and get a beer or some equally tasty alcoholic beverage.”

Harry smiled. “I have heard the phrase: If we’re drunk, it doesn’t matter.”

Remus laughed. “Good phrase, Harry even if it does sometimes have some repercussions. Shall we?”

Harry nodded then looked past Remus to see Tonks step onto the street, her hair a vivid purple, swirling about her head as she looked down both sides of the street.

“On second thought,” Harry said as Tonks started toward them. “I might take a raincheck on that. I have some things to do.”

“Oh, okay then,” Remus said as he frowned. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I’ll see you around.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and crossed the street, turning back once to see Tonks catch up to Remus and quite deliberately trip herself up so she could fall into his arms. Harry watched the hug Remus gave her and the smile that appeared on his face.

He figured that Tonks would be better company than he would be and he was sure Remus would enjoy getting drunk with her rather than him. He didn’t think he was very good company these days anyway.

He ducked into the nearest alley and apparated.

~

Diagon Alley was bustling in the exuberant way it was renowned for, shopkeepers shouting their wares and strange noises and animal calls echoing through the streets. It was a strange contrast to the silence of the courtroom, to the seriousness of it. People here weren’t worrying about the aftermath of the war. As far as they were concerned, everything was back to normal.

“Harry!” someone shouted and he winced inwardly as he saw a few people around him turn to stare curiously at him. But when he turned and saw Hermione and Ron coming towards him, he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Where were you last night?” Hermione asked as she gave him a hug. “You left the wedding early.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Harry mumbled. “Had an early start today and I didn’t think anyone would miss me.”

Hermione frowned slightly but Ron merely nodded and said, “Greyback, wasn’t it? How was the trial?”

Harry shrugged. “He got sentenced. Review in five years if he wants. Same as all the others. What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re having a party down at Hog’s Head tomorrow night and we’re picking up a few supplies,” Ron explained before Hermione could ask further about the trial.

“Party? What party?”

“Well, we would have told you about it except we haven’t exactly been seeing you around lately,” Hermione explained as she took both their arms and started walking down the street.

“Right.”

“Will you come?” she pressed.

“Maybe.”

“You need to get out more.”

“I get out plenty,” Harry replied irritably.

“A cold, dark courtroom sentencing killers does not constitute going out. At least not in the healthy sense,” Hermione said, tugging his arm.

“I’m out right now.”

“You were walking down the middle of Diagon Alley starting blankly at people. That doesn’t count either.”

Ron made a face and Harry behind Hermione’s back.

“Don’t side with him, Ron!”

“Hermione, I’m fine,” Harry interrupted. “Don’t start this again, please.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. “I can’t help it. The war’s over!”

“But it isn’t.” Harry stopped and untangled his arm from her grip. “Barely even a half of the Death Eaters have had a trial and everyone’s acting like there was no war. People are getting married and moving on and-”

“And you can’t,” she said simply. “But look around you. People are happy. They’re at peace. Why can’t you-”

“We haven’t had it in too long.”

“What? Had what?”

“Peace,” he said abruptly. “It’s hard to get used to. I still look over my shoulder with one hand on my wand at all times. Constant vigilance and all that. Breaking the habit is hard.”

She sighed. “We don’t see you as much anymore.”

“I have things to do. Did you think that killing Voldemort was just going to make everything better again?”

“That was kind of the idea, mate,” Ron said with a small smile.

“You can’t do everything,” Hermione pointed out.

“I can try.”

“No, you can’t. Because sooner or later you are going to realise that you can’t and by then you’ll be too old to do anything anyway. Don’t waste your life in the past, Harry.”

“I’m not trying to, Hermione. I just-”

“Oh, look,” Ron interrupted. “There’s Luna. We should go invite her.”

“Good idea,” Harry agreed.

Hermione huffed but she called Luna over nevertheless and invited her to the party tomorrow night.

Luna smiled at the invitation. “That sounds wonderful. Is it okay if I bring my husband?”

“Of course, but aren’t you two supposed to be on a honeymoon or something?”

“Well, Phillip hasn’t seen many wizarding places so I thought I’d take him on a tour of them and then when we’re finished we’re going to go on a tour of Muggle landmarks,” Luna explained happily. “I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see Hog’s Head though. I’m going to go and buy him some books on magic as a wedding present. Do you think you could help, Hermione?” she asked quickly.

“Oh, of course,” Hermione answered, a little flustered at the suddenness of the question. “You see, Harry,” she said with a smile. “There is a way to have peace. You just have to go out and find it.” He gave him a quick hug and a kiss. “Hog’s Head. Don’t forget.”

“I’ll catch up,” Ron said and waved Hermione away. He gave Harry a considering look and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. “Anytime, mate. You know that. Whatever you need.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

“I figured you’d appreciate that kind of help rather than Hermione’s version but you damn well better come tomorrow or I’ll let her go full steam at you.”

Harry playfully punched Ron on the shoulder. “You’re my friend. You’re not supposed to threaten me.”

Ron just laughed. “See you tomorrow.”

~

Hogwarts looked the same as it always did. Long graceful spires and sweeping walls surrounded by thick forests and the beautiful blue of the lake. You could hardly see the scars in the stonework anymore or the stains on the walls where spell blasts went awry.

It was mid-afternoon and most of the students should be tucked away in classes. Not that he didn’t want to meet the new generations of witches and wizards but they always asked too many questions. Everyone always asked too many questions and Harry knew that they didn’t really want the answers he had.

The portraits rustled in their frames as he passed them, pointing and whispering behind their hands. They warned him when a stray student or Filch threatened to cross his path but they asked no questions either as he made his way to the Headmistress’s office. The gargoyle guarding the entrance didn’t move as Harry arrived but it did gain a rather perturbed expression when Harry knocked solidly on its head.

A few seconds later he heard the grinding of stone and the gargoyle moved aside to let Hogwarts new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, step forward.

“Potter,” she greeted, her tone just as solid and authoritative as it had always been. “How nice to see you. Anything the matter?”

Harry smiled. “What? A former student can’t come and say hello to his favourite teacher?”

McGonagall tried to hide a smile as she shook her head and turned to walk back up the stairs. As soon as Harry stood on the first step the stone staircase began moving upwards.

“There was a trial yesterday morning, wasn’t there?” McGonagall’s voice floated downwards. “Fenrir Greyback, if I’m not mistaken. Were there any problems?”

Harry emerged into the large office as McGonagall was seating herself gracefully at her desk, sheets and rolls of parchment in tidy piles.

“He was convicted,” Harry replied. “But he can get a review of his case in five years. Remus wasn’t exactly… happy about it.”

“I wouldn’t imagine that he would be. How are you doing with them? I understand you’ve attended every trial so far.”

Harry sank down into a tartan covered armchair and stretched his legs out before him. “Seemed like the right thing to do. Although everyone keeps asking me about it.”

“Doing anything else these days?”

“Not really.”

“So, still unemployed?” McGonagall asked with what could only be a smirk.

Harry glared. “How’s your job then?”

“Frustrating enough, thankyou very much,” McGonagall replied. “Although on the subject of jobs, I’ve always said you’re never going to find one that doesn’t make you cry.”

“That is extremely reassuring.”

“I figured you of all people would appreciate some blunt honesty, Potter.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. So I’ve heard you’ve a new house system implemented. How’s that working out?”

“The students are taking to it remarkably well. No problems so far.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What are you doing instead of house points? Can’t really have them anymore if you only have one house.”

“Nothing,” she replied simply.

“Nothing? That’s some reward system you have there.”

She smiled. “It seems to be working just fine. We’ve increased the number of extra-curricular clubs. Students seem happy enough competing in those.”

“Wow, even more work for them.”

“Did you come here for a reason, Potter,” McGonagall asked, crossing her arms. “Or did you do it because you are bored and wanted to irritate someone?”

“I actually came by just to say hello but apparently there has been a failure to communicate here that would make you think I have nothing better to do than annoy you,” Harry pointed out.

“You should have nothing better to do than annoy me. You deserve a break, Potter.”

“So do you,” Harry said sincerely. “You’ve done an excellent job of rebuilding Hogwarts. I really mean it.”

“My ego thanks you, Potter,” she said with a smile. “But I’ve only done what was needed.”

“Even so, it’s still a large job to take over and the changes you’ve made have been for the best of the school.” He glanced at the walls where the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses hung in all their remembered glory and where one Albus Dumbledore was snoring in his frame. “I think he’ll appreciate that.” Harry got to his feet.

“I’m sure he appreciates a lot of things, Mr Potter. Where are you off to now?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve got some time to kill before tonight. There’s a party being thrown at Hog’s Head.”

“By whom?” McGonagall asked suspiciously.

“I’m not exactly sure. I think a lot of people are going to be turning up.”

“I hope you warned Aberforth,” she said as she got to her feet and moved forward to escort him to the door.

“I’m sure he knows.”

“If you see any students down there, please herd them back to Hogwarts.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry said with a smile.

“Well, until our next lovely chat, Mr Potter.” McGonagall gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek. “Take care of yourself dear.”

“Don’t worry. I am,” Harry said as he descended down the stairs.

~

“Welcome aboard the Knight Bus, a stranded witch or wizard’s sure way to wherever they happen to be-”

Stan Shunpike stepped down from the steps of the Knight Bus with an astounded expression on his face. The painted purple of the bus shining brightly in the sun and the ringing of the horn echoing slightly.

“Hello, Stan,” Harry said with a smile.

“Cor, Ernie!” Stan called over his shoulder. “Look who we got here?”

“Is it another hag? I told you we ain’t taking on no more without payment upfront. No exceptions!”

“No, it’s bloody Harry Potter!”

Ernie leant back in his seat to gaze out the door. “Well bring ‘im on board then,” he said with a smile.

Stan cleared his throat and stood to attention. “Welcome aboard the Knight Bus. If there is-”

“I don’t need anything, Stan,” Harry interrupted and stepped aboard. “I need to be outside Hog’s Head later tonight but I thought I’d spend the time until then having a bit of a ride. You don’t mind, do you?”

Stan blinked. “Er, no, course not. Anything for you, Harry.”

“Thanks.” Harry turned to the driver. “Ernie,” he greeted.

“Harry,” Ernie replied with a serious nod.

“’Ere, take a seat right here,” Stan hurried to say as he fluffed up a pillow and flattened the sheets on a bed near the front of the bus.

“Thanks,” Harry said as he sat down. “How have you two been?”

“Oh, well enough, well enough,” Stan replied. “Haven’t we, Ernie?”

“What?” Ernie shouted back as the bus lurched into action with a loud bang.

“Old people don’t drive very well, I’m afraid,” Stan whispered conspiratorially to Harry. “Senility, you think?”

“Oi, I heard that,” Ernie shouted with a fist in the air. “Do you want me to remind dear Harry here of the first and only time to tried to drive this thing.”

“Hey!” Stan protested and jumped forward to have a heated, whispered conversation with Ernie.

Harry took the opportunity to lean back and examine who else was talking a ride on the Knight Bus. There was a wizard at the very back, dozing on one of the beds who looked as if he had charmed himself to stay in place but aside from him the rest of the bus was empty.

“Get many passengers lately?” Harry asked when Stan ambled back.

The young conductor shrugged. “We get enough. Business is improving now that everyone knows I ain’t working for the Death Eaters.” Stan shivered. “That stay in Azkaban was enough to make sure I never commit a crime ever.”

“I’m sorry, you got caught up in that, Stan,” Harry said. “I knew you weren’t the type to be working with them.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Stan replied good-naturedly. “I knew it wasn’t your fault.” He glanced down at the clipboard he carried then glanced out the window quickly and shouted down the back of the bus, “Next stop, 25 Bingleton Street, Mister!”

The wizard jerked awake, nodded at Stan and began collecting his possessions. The Knight Bus suddenly braked and Harry heard a bout of indignant cursing from the back of the bus and a loud thump. Harry had travelled enough on the magical vehicle to anticipate when he needed to hold onto to something like hell but apparently there were some people who had yet to learn.

The wizard gave Stan an angry look as he descended from the bus but Stan merely smiled and nodded his head.

“Thankyou for travelling with the Knight Bus, Sir,” Stan said reflexively. “Have a pleasant rest of the day.”

The wizard snorted as the doors closed behind him and the bus took off with a loud rattle.

“Oh my god!” Harry exclaimed, pressing his face against the window as the bus drove away. “That tree is on fire!”

“Eh?” Stan said, gazing out the window next to Harry. “Oh, don’t worry. He’ll take care of it. Part of his house after all.”

Harry could see the wizard waving his wand wildly after the retreating bus as the tree in the front garden of his house continued to burn. “Does that happen a lot?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Stan admitted.

“Why?”

“I have no idea. We’re kind of afraid to get the bus looked at. Last time we did it, the mechanic was delusional for an entire month.”

“Wow,” Harry said, looking apprehensively round at the not-so-innocent bus.

“Yeah,” Stan said proudly, slapping a hand against one of the beds. “She’s a hell of a girl.”

Harry smiled and settled back to spend the afternoon involved a variety of strange and pleasant conversation. Stan had only been released from Azkaban when the war had ended. When no Death Eater had any information on him and in fact, it had seemed that they didn’t even want to admit the possibility that Stan could have been involved with them there was no other option but to set him free.

Harry hadn’t had a chance to talk to Stan much for months afterwards, only occasionally catching a ride on the Knight Bus when other options weren’t available but it was nice to finally get a chance for a long conversation with him and Ernie. In spite of the awe they held for Harry, they still treated him like a friend and talked to him like a friend and the afternoon passed far pleasantly than most.

“All those for Hog’s Head,” Ernie called.

Harry sat up and stretched. “Thanks guys. How much?”

“Oh, no,” Stan said as he shook his head. “We couldn’t. Have one on the house. Or bus rather.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry persisted. “I don’t mind.”

But Stan refused to take any payment and hurried Harry out of the bus.

“Good god, no!”

Harry turned as he heard Stan call out, his wand already in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

Stan shook his head forlornly. “Look! I try so hard but they never match. Why do the socks never match, Harry?”

Harry looked down to see Stan examining both his feet which while they were both encased in purple socks, it was two very different shades of purple.

Harry smiled as he waited for his heart to stop thudding. “I really enjoyed talking with you guys.”

Stan looked up with a confused expression. “Us? Why us?”

Harry laughed. “No reason. See you guys around.”

“Bye, Harry,” Stan called then jumped back on the bus as Harry heard Ernie yell at him to stop loitering.

~

“Wasn’t sure you were going to make it tonight,” a voice called out as Harry approached Hog’s Head, the worrisome sounds of an engine falling apart fading as the Knight Bus went on its merry way. Happy laughter and gleeful conversation filled the night, signalling that the party was already in full swing. The rest of Hogsmeade may have been tastefully lit with torchlight but Hog’s Head had been lit up with all manner of magical fires, making it stand out garishly against the night sky.

Ginny was leaning against the front wall of the building just to the side of the entrance doors so that anyone who had gotten a little too enthusiastic on the drinking part would stumble past her rather than into her. Her red hair was twisted atop her head, highlighted in purple and green lights and there was a smile on her face.

“Wasn’t sure I was going to make it myself,” Harry replied as he slowly walked forward.

Ginny took a sip from the half empty bottle she held. “I’m glad that you did.”

“I’m just glad this will get Hermione off my back for awhile.”

“She’s worried about you.”

“She doesn’t have to be.”

She sighed and took another sip. “So how have you been? Really?”

Harry shrugged and turned to lean against the wall next to her. “Okay, I guess. Why are you out here instead of enjoying the party?”

“Just getting some fresh air. Fred’s getting rowdy.”

“Your brother is always rowdy.”

She smiled then set the bottle down on the window sill beside her. “Harry,” she started.

“Don’t,” Harry interrupted. “Whatever you are going to say, please don’t.”

“This is stupid. You’re in love with me and I’m in love with you, Harry. I don’t see why-”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Harry interrupted. “You were in love with a hero. Heroes don’t exist.”

She grabbed his arm as he moved past her to go inside. “That might have been true in the beginning. The-Boy-Who-Lived. How could any girl not fall in love with a story like that but it’s not like that now. It hasn’t been like that for a long time. I know you’re not a hero. I’ve seen you at your low points yet I’m still here. So what does that tell you?”

“That you’re a damn fool to wait for someone like that!”

Ginny stared at him for a moment then glared as she pulled him close to kiss him. Harry slammed one hand up against the wall to steady him as Ginny pulled him even closer, one hand clutching his hair as she tilted his head.

“You’re a damned fool to keep on living as if we’re still at war,” Ginny whispered fiercely. “You have to move on sometime.”

He moved the hand braced on the wall down to her shoulder, his fingers smoothing their way up the soft skin of her neck. “Not everyone has been caught. It’s not over yet.”

“It’s over for you. You’ve done your part, Harry.”

He shut his eyes and felt her warm breath on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss her again, softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn’t help himself and it took a few minutes before Harry remembered himself enough to push her away.

“We shouldn’t do this,” he said, watching as her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Oh? Any why is that?”

“We just shouldn’t. Not with your brother inside. Brothers even.”

Ginny snorted and pulled him roughly back against her. “Oh yes, ickle Ronniekins. My valiant saviour. He would be pissed if he knew the places on you I’ve kissed,” she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck just below.

“Ginny!” Harry laughed as he pushed her away slightly.

“What?” she said as she smiled. “You started it!”

“I did not.” He paused guiltily. “It was just a kiss.”

“You kissed me first. All those years ago, you kissed me first.”

He sighed and drew her closer to hug her.

“Not yet. I just can’t… Let me get used to this peace first and then I can get used to you.”

She sighed and pressed her face into his neck. “I am going to have my way with you one day… if that’s okay with you?” she added.

Harry sighed as well. “If I can be, I’ll be waiting.”

~

Hog’s Head was full of warmth when Harry stepped inside, Ginny right behind him. The bar was close to spilling point with the majority of patrons Harry’s old friends and school mates but there were select pockets of older men, women and creatures that were either looking upon the party-goers with annoyance or were happily mingling.

Bit and pieces of strange conversations floated past as Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

“I will get naked for your entertainment!”

“Why are all the pretty ones insane?”

“You don’t need clothes for this. Come on.”

Harry turned back to Ginny who was struggling to keep pace with him. “I forgot what this place was like,” he shouted but she only laughed and raised her bottle that she had snagged before coming back inside in a high salute.

Harry shook his head and managed to reach the table where the majority of his friends were seated.

“Harry!” Ron exclaimed happily, reached up to give his friend a hug as he dragged him down on the seat beside him. A bunch of his old school friends all offered enthusiastic greetings: Neville, Seamus, Terry, the Patil twins.

“I’m so glad you came,” Hermione said reaching over the table to take his hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said. “You can shut up about it now.”

Hermione just smiled and leant back in her chair, starting up a conversation with Ginny.

“Would you like the red or the white, sir?” a voice enquired and Harry turned to see Aberforth offering him a drink.

“Good to see you, old friend,” Harry said, shaking the offered hand.

Aberforth smiled. “Indeed it is.”

“Yo, Aberforth, we need more drinks,” Seamus called.

The barkeeper frowned. “Then you damn well better get up and pay for them,” he retorted. He left to a chorus of protests to which he completely ignored.

“All right then,” Seamus said determinedly. He turned to Neville. “It’s your turn, here’s the dice.”

“I rolled last time, damn it,” Neville complained.

“Shut up and roll.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. “They’ve been playing dice to determine who goes and gets the drinks next.”

Neville closed his eyes as he took the mug Seamus gave him and started to shake it, the sound of dice rattling inside it. “A dragon,” Neville decided, “and a mermaid.” He upended the mug and everyone watched with baited breath as the dice rolled to a stop.

“Dragon and a mermaid,” Seamus noted with admiration. “Looks like I’m getting the drinks,” he said with a sigh. He pushed himself up from the table and bullied his way through the crowd to get to the bar.

“A lot of people turned up,” Harry pointed out, shouting to be heard over the noise.

“That they did,” Ron said

“Oh no,” Fred gasped. “The goblins are back at the jukebox again.”

The table erupted in groans as fast head-ringing music began to play.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal…_

“Oh. My. God,” Harry said as he saw the grimacing of the rest of his companions. “What the hell is this music?”

 _I went into a sex shop…_

“Yeah, apparently goblins have quite a… different taste in music.”

“You should have heard what they were playing before,” Neville said.

 _Boys don’t kiss boys…_

“All right,” Seamus said suddenly as he reappeared with a tray of drinks. “To distract ourselves from the music, let’s see what drinks we’ve got.”

“We ought go over there and take back the jukebox,” Ron proclaimed.

“Right, and take on a band of goblins?” Seamus shook his head. “I’m out of it for a little while and everyone gets delusions of grandeur. Figures.” He set down an elegant jug filled with pink liquid. “A ‘Lace and Whiskey’ for the ladies. A ‘Two tongues are better than one’ double liquor for the girls.” He slid a weird shaped glass with two spouts down the table in front of the Patil twins who thanked him with a giggle. “A round Aberforth’s speciality of ‘I like your pants around your feet’ shots.” A handful of cracked shot glasses were placed on the table along with several jugs of Butterbeer. “As well as the old crowd favourite of Butterbeer.”

“Thankyou very much, Mr Finnegan,” Fred Weasley said, immediately taking one of the shots.

Fred was busy doing some weird form of table dancing that involved as many chairs and people’s head as tables. He now had a tankard in either hand and was singing raucously along with the jukebox. George had died from a stray spell blast a year and a half ago.

Seamus sat down to talk to Neville and Terry Boot about how the Irish have the best drinks, the best Quidditch team and how the Irish were just generally better at everything, thankyou very much. Dean Thomas had been murdered along with his family when a group of Death Eaters had gone a muggle killing spree.

Parvati and Padma were laughing as they chatted with Cho over cocktails, every now and then using their wands to mix up some new concoction. Lavender Brown had died in Ron’s arms.

Luna was busy introducing her husband to any person that she could find and inviting him to taste as many different wizarding beverages as they could order. Luna’s father was killed when he refused to stop printing his newspaper.

Colin and Dennis Creevey were discussing the latest in magical photography with Justin Finch-Fletchley while Zacharias Smith made condescending remarks in the background. Harry didn’t know what happened to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, they had simply disappeared.

Angelina Johnson was talking animatedly with Oliver Wood over the latest broomstick design, one of her legs at an awkward angle. She couldn’t walk without a limp and a cane anymore and it was unlikely that she would be able to fly professionally.

Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Zabini Blaise were keeping to themselves in one corner but they gave Harry a respectful nod when he entered. Harry knew exactly what had happened to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He preferred not to think about it.

He stopped trying to count the people after that. There were far too many groups that Harry didn’t recognise and he wondered of the many people that weren’t here tonight, how many of their names he had forgotten. He had tried to attend the funeral of everyone that had fallen in the war but there had been too many to keep track off. Some hadn’t even gotten funerals.

“When did this party start?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Couple of hours ago,” she replied. “Everyone was kinda eager to get started.”

Harry sighed and took a gulp of butterbeer.

“Don’t blame them for moving on, Harry,” Hermione said quietly.

“Trust me, I’m not. It’s a beautiful feeling, moving on. If you can get it.”

“Harry-”

“Hermione, trust me on what I said before. I’m going to fine. As long as I have people like you around who without fail make me smile. I’m going to be fine. It just might take a while.”


End file.
